


A Shining Sun

by BumbleFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon AU where all titans are dead someday after first season of the anime, Just angst, M/M, Seperation, Tears, i don't know why, simply angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the titans are defeated it is decided that Eren shall be executed as the last titan left. But of course the Survey Corps’ Commander has a plan to save Eren’s life. Namely saying Levi had already accidentally killed him when the boy had turned into a titan and tried to escape after hearing of the execution. The titan’s body as Eren’s would both be long gone, evaporated, dissolved into nothingness. So the government would have to believe them. However when Mikasa, Armin and Jean were ready to escape with Eren and the rest of the squad, Levi meets them at HQ and the two lovers don't quite want things to go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shining Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after the first season of the anime since not everyone has read the manga yet.
> 
> A little fanart can be found here:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/113588233120/torn-apart-in-the-struggle-to-be-together-art>  
> 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. ^^ 

Eren’s eyes flew to the source of that deep, lovely voice that never failed to comfort him, when he heard his name. “Eren.”, Levi had said, looking a bit stressed and under pressure. But of course; Eren would be executed today or so the boy thought at least. He rushed to the smaller man wrapping his arms around his neck and spoke quietly. 

“Corporal. I’m sorry…” 

“Eren. We have to get out of here.”, Levi answered, putting an arm around the boy’s waist. But he was suddenly cut off by a more vicious voice in the room. 

“No. WE have to get out of here. YOU’RE staying!“ Mikasa had appeared in the back doorway coming from the stables where she had been preparing the horses. Levi frowned having already enough shit to deal with. 

“I don’t remember taking orders from you, brat!” 

Eren turned to look at his sister with incredulous eyes as she continued. 

“Commander Erwin’s choice.” 

“Just because I’m his subordinate, doesn’t mean I oblige his every decision.”, Levi countered and felt the confused boy in his arms cling tighter to him as another voice joined in yet again, this time from the front gate. Hanji was running towards them. 

“Levi! They’re coming! Erwin and Mike, they’re-” 

“Hanji, Levi!!”, they heard their Commander approach on cue. This time also Levi’s grip tightened around Eren and his head whipped around to see Erwin and Mike coming after Hanji.  
Said person stopped dead in their tracks and watched helplessly as the Commander and Mike bypassed them, walking up to Levi and Eren. The Corporal urged Eren to move but Mikasa, Armin and Jean suddenly stood in their way, the two taller men closing in on the pair. 

“Levi, Eren is leaving with your squad.”, Erwin explained. 

“What?!”, the fright in Eren’s tone echoed off the walls, he was hearing this for the first time and confusion spread in the boy’s wide eyes. 

“Like hell he is.”, Levi then said.

But the Commander was dead serious and grabbed Levi’s arm at the same time as Mikasa gripped Eren’s shoulder, pulling him back. 

“Don’t fucking touch us!!”, Levi spat, his entire body tensing ready to give whoever came too close a roundhouse kick to the abyss of hell.  
Yet before he could react, Erwin tugged him over to face him. 

“You don’t understand, Levi!” 

“Eren’s staying with me, I’m going with him!”, Levi yelled, getting nervous. “I need to protect him!!” 

“Mikasa and the others can do that too.”, Erwin explained but Levi wouldn’t have it. 

He felt his guts twist in protest and took a sharp breath continuing to argue. “Not if they get caught!” 

“They won’t.”, the Commander stated definite. “They’re leaving for Shiganshina’s gate and will escape the walls from there. They’ll just have to find a path where they can safely avoid the Military’s search troops.” 

“But I-“, Eren cut in trying to free himself from Mikasa. He didn’t understand anything anymore. 

“I’m responsible for him, he’s still half titan!”, Levi protested although everyone in the room with them, himself included knew exactly, this wasn’t about Eren’s titan anymore. He had learned to control it to the point of overpowering his monster self. It was more a forbidden weapon to the boy than a threat or anything of such sort.

“Levi!!”, Eren’s voice rung again as he was yanked away but refused to let go of his protector. 

“Eren!”, Levi pulled him back into his free arm, glaring at Mikasa over the boy’s shoulder. But right after came a pull from the other side and Erwin’s commanding tone spread throughout the hall. 

“Levi, Levi look at me. We have no choice! If you want to protect Eren then-“ 

“NO!!”, Levi ferociously drowned out even Erwin’s shout. The Commander nodded to Eren’s sister and Jean. 

“Mikasa, what are you- Levi!”, Eren whined as he felt Mikasa and now Jean too pull at his arm and abdomen. 

“Eren, come on, there’s no helping it!”, Armin desperately tried to persuade his friend, giving Erwin a worried look. 

“No, we’re staying together!! I won’t allow it!!”, Levi hissed, wildly tearing at his restrained arm, more determination in his words than had ever been in Eren’s eyes.  
Forceful, fierce, vigor, just like the hands of those that were tearing them apart. 

“AH! No, Levi!!!”, Eren screamed as there were only their two hands left holding on to each other, keeping them together.  
They both knew if it came down to this, they would never see each other again. The outside world was huge that was clear to everyone within the walls and Eren would be on the run for some time first either way. Tears ran down the teen’s face and even his Corporal felt his eyes go wet. 

“Erwin wait a second!”, Hanji tried to get his attention but Mike interjected. 

“You know it has to be this way, Hanji.” 

“Oh c’mon, there’s always another way! We’ll figure something out just-“, the scientist was interrupted by the calm, bearded man again. 

“There’s no more time. They’ll be here soon if we don’t beat them into meeting us. They’ll get suspicious. Levi has to play along if we want this to work out… The Military Police will search off the entire area no matter what happens. We have to buy them time.” Mike sniffed, indicating that the MP weren’t far from them anymore. 

“Ahh- No!”, Eren cried out once again. 

“Fucking let go, Erwin!!”, humanity’s strongest struggled against the hold his Commander had on him as Eren’s hand slipped out of his. 

“Levi!”, Erwin bellowed anew, hoping he could somehow shout Levi back into his right mind. He finally spun the smaller man around as Eren was ripped from his grasp. “LEVI!! Listen to me! If you want Eren to have a life in freedom without being hunted down by the military police, you have to SHOW up in front of Commander Zackley in PERSON and tell him, you killed him. As planned! Otherwise they’ll grow suspicious if you vanish as well! Eren would NEVER be safe!!!” 

Levi wordlessly stared at him in utter shock and discontent for a few before twisting in Erwin’s grip and instantly spinning to run back to Eren who had fallen to his knees, held down by Jean and Mikasa. The Commander didn’t let his guard down and he and Mike caught Levi again. 

“Levi!!”, was all Eren was able to scream, all he was able to do. 

“Let me go, I’m not doing this!! I’m not leaving him!”, Levi’s strained voice ripped through the air as he built up more resistance, kicking and punching and thrashing on end and despite his size compared to the two much larger men, they had a fucking hard time keeping him restrained. It only showed how strong he really was but how helpless in this moment. Hanji stood and watched powerless, they couldn’t deny it either. There was no other way, Eren would have to erase his identity.  
Mikasa ripped the key from Eren’s neck, leaving the boy gasping in surprise and threw it over for Hanji to catch. It was then Levi stopped in his struggle, his eyes wide in confusion. 

“Show them this and tell them it’s all that’s left of Eren… They will never have him.”, his adoptive sister said grimly. 

“We’ll make sure of that.”, Erwin guaranteed. And something in Levi cracked. He would never have him again either. He would lose his beloved Eren to humanity. To those filthy pigs. He knew they could’ve made it outside the walls together, it would have been possible, he knew he could do it. He would always guard Eren. And he realized he had to protect him now more than ever. The true threat had always been humanity itself. "Be safe.", the Commander spoke once more. 

“No, no, no!!”, Eren’s voice pierced through the air as he was yanked on his feet and directed outside to the horses, ready for departure. 

“Eren.”, Levi’s voice was broken and barely hearable as it shook wildly with every syllable. “Eren, I love you.” Tears streamed down both their faces now and Levi let Mike and Erwin turn him around. He looked back as a shocked Eren cried and sobbed. 

“YOU PROMISED!! YOU SAID WE’D STAY TOGETHER!! YOU PROMISED!!” The accusing words were soaked in betrayal as he flung them at his lover. They hurt, they burned. They cut through every last bit of Levi’s being, his heart writhing, his entire body tensing up, urging it to keep beating. His lungs tightened, refusing to take in any air and his throat went dry as breathing became hard. He could only watch reluctantly as Eren was torn by his friends, further and further away. The teen’s cries slowly faded out. None of those that were holding on to either of them understood their pain, their agony. It was theirs to bear and theirs alone even if their friends were only trying to help.  
Levi turned his head forward again, letting it dangle from his neck as if life had left him. It was leaving with Eren and it would always be with Eren. Always stay by his side. Levi’s heart was beating in Eren’s chest where it belonged, that’s how it was, that’s where he felt it. At least until they were being pulled apart and it’s sudden absence scared Levi to no extent imaginable. The ground under his feet crumbled, sucking him into a black hole of despair and isolation he might never get out of by his own strength alone. He needed Eren. They needed each other, one couldn’t survive without the other. And the fight left Levi, his body feeling as if it was going cold as his heart, his love and his everything was being torn from him violently, inconsiderately, carelessly, mercilessly,... hopelessly. Only a miserably small part of him was still trying to fight back. His legs were stemmed forward and Erwin and Mike had to shove the shorter man onward with much effort. If they had let go, Levi would’ve fallen to the floor in his struggle to slow them down. 

“Levi, there’s no time.”, Erwin told him and finally the man straightened up and let the others take him away without any more delay. Hanji looked after Eren crestfallen for a bit and finally turned to follow their Commander as well, the key safely in their grasp.  
Was it over for them now? Levi wondered, his mind clouding up. Should they simply accept this fate? He didn’t know as he was too numb to think or even feel. His consciousness was being swapped over, knocked out cold by a giant wave of darkness, nothingness and emptiness. Emptiness as he knew it before Eren had walked into his life and became his shining sun.

The darkness had always been within Levi’s cold self. Only Eren had managed to warm his heart but now it was going back to the way things were and had always been. Back to black, where the light couldn’t reach Levi anymore and his Eren was drifting off. His shining sun, his brightest and only light. 

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for having read thus far. ^^


End file.
